Modra II: The Fate of Earth
by Donny W
Summary: The demonic hydra Cyrstle Ghidorah returns to Earth from his Venusian wasteland. Modra and Godzilla must put aside their differences and take on this menace before he destroys the planet. Meanwhile, Moll finds the rest of a treasure that resurrects.
1. Prologue

Thousands of years ago, there was a Mothra egg that formed and mutated because its mother had perished, and it had no priestesses to aid in its growing process. When she grew, she attempted to join the Mothra, but because of her differences, she grew depressed and left, wandering aimlessly through the world. Finally, after at least a century of continuous wandering, she came to an island in the Western Pacific, known as Batan Island. By the time the sad insect reached the island, she was weak and dying, however, the inhabitants known as the Batavian Indians nursed her back to health and she became their Guardian. Ever since that wondrous day, she came to be known as 'Modra, The Wandering Insect With An Ancient History'. For the next few thousand years, she defended the tiny island, and aided her sister Mothra with protecting the Earth when she needed it.

_Thousands of Years in the Future A.D. 2005_

The Earth remains at peace, a silent peace that seems to be a paradise. Little did Humanity know that a terrible thing was about to come to pass. A dark terror has returned to the planet and was healing himself just off from the beautiful, sandy shores of Japan. Mothra Virgo, daughter of the very well remembered Mothra Leo has taken to the skies to stop an oncoming celestial body, so the Earth was defenseless. However, a deity with the power to oppose the deadly monster was considered by the Elias, who are the foot tall priestesses of Mothra. Modra may be able to aid the planet again, like she did so against the terrible might of Godzilla the year before. Everything that has been happening as of late, was of course, kept secret so the world would not erupt into a panic. The unified trio of fairies decided to take things into their own hands, so they sat their course for Batan Island, the homeland of the great deity Modra…..


	2. Chapter 1: Batan Island

It was a warm, humid night as Batan Island stood out in the motionless sea. On the west coast of the island, where the Batanian Indian Tribe thrived, the air was full of constant bickering as the Elias and Chief Torbysnief were engaged in deep conversation.

"Modra is of an advanced age, Mothra departed, if Modra must confront a monster who is stronger than Godzilla, whom she defeated previously, she may not survive!" The Chief of Modra's tribe explained tensely. The Elias flew on their steeds quietly, as they listened to the frustrated leader.

"We thought she would be defeated by Godzilla, but she prevailed." Moll presented positively.

"You're lucky I permitted the last battle between Modra and Godzilla, that damn lizard almost killed her!" He retorted.

"What's the matter with you, you act like you're the 'Supreme Leader' of this tribe when Modra is! Don't let your Chiefly rank rise to your head!" Belvera butted in.

Lora sat there and let her sisters do the talking. She did not want to be drug into the fights. She became bored, as if she was a child doing something that she didn't want to do. She very seldom did the diplomatic issues, she usually left that for Moll's wisdom to accomplish.

As her sisters and the Chief continued heir argumentative conversation, she glanced up and the starry sky above the distant mountains, remembering that it was the place where Modra fled after defeating Godzilla in the previous year. Lora could sense the deity's presence, lurking in the warm moist air.

The Chief became agitated and decided to take their argument up to Modra. Torbysnief led the Elian Triad into the forest and to a small hilly area. The aged empress Modra sat upon the highest hill, over-looking the quiet tropical foliage. The mutated insect raised her wings feebly, and released a quiet chirp.

"Modra, honorable queen of Batan Island, I bring the Elias of Mothra." Torbysnief announced as he bowed respectively. Moll then stood up on the back of their insectile steed, and addressed the deity.

"Modra, we come to you and request your aid because evil is rising, and you're the only one who has the power to defend the Earth in Mothra's stead." Moll said fluently as she continued to stand on Fairy.

"I do not recommend the Elias' request!" The Chief shouted rudely.

Modra again raised her wings, but this time it was in great anger toward the tribe's Chief. She then chirped loudly down toward the man.

"What did she say?" Asked Torbysnief as he turned to the Elias. Moll translated the words of the ancient creature.

"If I must protect the Earth, I shall do so whether you take a liking to it or not!"

"But Modra, you're too old!" Torbysnief retorted once again. The insect then released one last screech, and flew off toward the distant mountains. Torbysnief glanced at Moll, awaiting another translation of Modra's archaic dialect.

"My decision will stand." Moll translated somberly.

Torbysnief remained quiet and he turned away from the Elias' pure gaze. The trio of diminutive women then departed, knowing that their mission was successful. Silence crept over the small island, evil was felt, rising dimly somewhere in the world.

_Tokyo, Japan; The Next Morning (Godzilla Self-Defense Force Building)_

Commander Takaki Aso sat in his office and sorted through the papers that cluttered his desk. He was quite fatigued, sleep was hard to come by the night before. Whispers of an ancient terror kept him awake and preoccupied. He then came across a news report form Tokyo Bay. Some unusual object had washed ashore, it appeared to be alien-like. He picked up the telephone receiver and contacted the main conference room anxiously. The young, talented inventor Kazuma Aoki answered the phone.

"Aoki, will you send Major Sho Kuroki into my office, bye, bye…" Aso grumbled bitterly as he hung up the phone in a rude manner.

A couple minutes later, the experienced young pilot appeared in the shady doorway. "Yes Commander?"

"Go find Donny Winter, I want both of you to go and check this peculiar thing that has appeared in Tokyo Bay. I want you to analyze its properties and Donny can use his telepathic abilities to find its origin." Aso explained thoroughly as he went back to his work.

"Yes sir." Kuroki mumbled as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

As Kuroki went outside on the building's roof to prepare his helicopter, he found the young psychic Donny, waiting for him in the cockpit.

"Hey, you got out here quick!" Kuroki exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes." Donny remarked sarcastically.

"So where's Miki and Koji?" The Major inquired.

"Oh, they are on a date near Mount Fuji, you know those two." Donny said as he began to chuckle a bit. It was only a week since he last saw Miki, he missed her greatly, she's like a sister in his mind.

"So what is this thing we're suppose to go and look at?" Kuroki asked, which interrupted Donny's thoughts.

"I know only what you are aware of." The psychic responded quietly, while he was admiring the scenery of the city.

Suddenly, something familiar touched his mind, something that touched his mind before in his life, began to have slight visions of the future, but they were groggy and difficult to decipher.

"What is it?" Kuroki asked nervously as he nudged the shaken clairvoyant.

"Something just touched my mind, I believe it was the thing at the bay." Donny explained as he came back to reality.

Kuroki spotted the mysterious object on the beach and landed the aerial machine near it. Donny jumped out and walked up to the mysterious form. He noticed that the surface was painted with hues of red, brown, and yellow.

"It has a low radioactivity, and the molecular structure is highly indescribable." Kuroki noted as he scanned the mysterious thing with a small device. Donny walked up and put his hand on the mysterious object. He closed his eyes and tried to contact it telepathically. After a few seconds of being exposed to the psychic powers, the alien thing began to glow, Donny was not aware of this change. As the young telepath was doing this, Kuroki want back into the helicopter to fetch something, so he didn't know about it either.

Seconds later, a bolt of energy lanced into Donny's body, knocking him down onto the moist sands. The psychic was unconscious, the hue of his skin turned into a pallid color.

Kuroki returned and rushed to Donny's side frantically, by the time he did, the energized object levitated from its resting spot and disappeared in the dark waves of the ocean. In a quick, nervous manner, Kuroki lifted Donny from the sand, and put him in the helicopter and left the area.

Everyone was startled as Donny gained consciousness, he jumped out of his bed and knocked a pile of books off from a nearby table.

"Kuroki, where's Kuroki, is he all right!?" He asked wearily. He barely managed to get his words out for he fell back into unconsciousness as quickly as he had awakened.

"What happened to him?" Miki asked as both her and Shinjo walked into the room. They finally returned from their date, but they didn't expect to find this to happen.

"He was shot with some sort of electrical pulse." Doctor Frances Okayama explained as she stood beside her patient. Okayama had been getting a long quite nicely since her husbands death during Zembare's raid two years ago. Now she's the head medical officer of G-Force.

"That object that electrocuted him was a living entity, we received a skin sample of it." The Doctor then stated as she hovered over the resting psychic.

Miki walked over to Donny's bedside and placed her hands on his cold, pale face, attempting to read his mind and find out what he saw when he linked with the peculiar being. She cringed and her face grew rigid, she could see massive flames and decimated cities, then she saw the silhouette of a three headed dragon. The young psychic let out a scream of terror and severed the psychic link.

"What is it?" Shinjo asked as he held her hand tightly. Miki slowly opened her eyes, fear blazed with in them before she went to speak.

"I saw the shadow of a monster, it…….it looked like….King Ghidorah." The telepath shuttered.

"It can't be King Ghidorah, he hasn't been seen for years, ever since Mothra killed him seven years ago." Responded Shinjo, as he pondered about the mysterious kaiju.

"We're all in danger, I can sense a strong power coming to life somewhere, and it will rise soon." Miki muttered as she got up and left the room queasily along side of Shinjo….


	3. Chapter 2: Whispers of an Unknown Evil

As the warm clement night went on, the Elias sat in Mothra's empty temple on Infant Island, debating about the rising evil. They could also sense the rising force, and they had to plan ahead. The passionate priestess Lora had her mind planted on their previous visit to Batan Island.

"We shouldn't press Chief Torbysnief like that Moll." She explained. Moll turned to her, astounded by her sister's arrogant sound in her voice.

"Lora, Mothra expects us to protect the Earth in her stead, we can't do it alone, we need Modra's aid." Moll mildly retorted as she turned and gazed at her sister.

Belvera listened to her sisters' bickering and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Moll and Lora's anger toward one and other grew exponentially.

"Next time, don't be so demanding!" Lora fumed as she pushed into her sister's face.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Moll retorted at the top of her lungs.

Belvera had never seen her sisters fighting like this, she knew that she had to intervene.

"Will you two shut up, good grief!" She grumbled. Moll and Lora glanced at their sister, then mellowed.

"It appears the evil that is spreading can affect us as well, sorry Lora." The wise priestess murmured.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Responded Lora as she played with her hair that dangled past her shoulders.

"Torbysnief is an old, greedy, grouch, he had to be contended with harshly." Belvera stated without any emotion.

As Lora and Belvera continued their conversation, Moll's mind was far away, thinking about their own benevolent Goddess.

"I sure hope Mothra is okay, I haven't spoke with her for about two months now." Moll interrupted as she gazed at the stone shrine that Mothra used to set upon. It was very unusual to be in the cavern without Mothra's presence giving hope and peace. Moll then snapped out of her unceasing ponder.

"We need to go to Japan, I sense that the evil is far more powerful there." Moll recommended as the trio flew out of the sacred place on their steeds, leaving a dead silence, to linger behind in the cavern……

Donny woke up slowly, however he wasn't his regular self, something was psychically controlling him. After checking the empty room, he proceeded toward the door, but he was halted by Dr Okayama who was just entering.

"You must recover more, go back to bed and rest." She commanded as she went over to a glass cabinet to put something away. Donny scurried to the door, but Okayama had locked it from the outside, he couldn't get out.

"Just go back to bed all ready." Okayama grumbled as she walked up to him. Donny was seething with anger, and in result, he grabbed onto the woman's arm. Donny was surprised though, because she reacted quickly by kneeing him directly in the abdomen. The psychic quickly recovered from the blow. He shoved his hand forward, sending a wave of telekinetic power slamming into Okayama's body, causing her to fall backwards, directly into the glass cabinet which shattered on contact. After the small edifice finished breaking down, Dr. Okayama's body was completely shrouded beneath the glass debris, and medical equipment.

The new Donny smiled and chuckled deviously as he stared at his work. He then turned, and ripped the door from it's hinge with the same ability that rendered Okayama unconscious. After he made sure the hall was clear, he immediately took off.

Commander Aso sat restlessly I his chair and twiddled his thumbs. The Chief of Security, Ruzo Dobashi walked up to the fatigued Commander.

"What is it?" Aso grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"There has been something going on in the Infirmary, Donny has escaped and he severally injured Dr. Okayama."

"Where is he now?" Asked Aso.

"He's on his way up here, he must be stopped, send security!" Dobashi yelled.

"No don't!" Miki retorted in a stressed voice as she ran up to Dobashi.

"Aso, his behavior is not normal, he must be stopped before he kills someone." Dobashi pleaded, while stepping in front of Miki.

"Let him come, we'll settle this up here." Aso responded confidently. As soon as he finished talking, the doors opened violently and Donny appeared in the doorway. Miki could sense an unusual evil presence manipulating his mind, she never felt this in him before. Usually, Donny was strong minded and wouldn't let anyone interfere with his thoughts. She also knew that being a clairvoyant presented certain vulnerabilities. Miki's thought was broken when she caught a glimpse of her fellow psychic marching up to Commander Aso. Dobashi stepped in the way, and warned Donny to stay away.

"Get out of the way!" Donny hollered. Dobashi stood his ground and did not let Donny intimidate him.

"Humph, fine allow me." Donny raised his hand mysteriously, and as he did so, Dobashi levitated against his will.

"Put me down you freak!" The floating man fumed as he struggled with in the telekinetic field. Donny wore a devious smirk on his face, and waved his hand to the side, which threw Dobashi across a table cluttered with computers and other electronic devices.

"Impudent fool." Donny muttered as he continued to march toward Commander Aso.

"What in the Sam-hell is going on here!?" Aso blared as he rose from his chair. Donny then stopped, he heard a voice in his head, which attempted to tell him to stop. He immediately turned and met Miki's eyes. He knew that she was trying to contact him telepathically.

"So, you're going to be a problem aren't you?" A different voice said that came out of Donny's mouth. "We can't have that now can we?" Donny raised his hand and released a bolt of ionized energy from his palm. The streak of power lanced into Miki's shoulder and tossed her across the floor. Immediately, Shinjo rushed to his lover's defense, but he was easily disabled with Donny's new powers as well.

"Now Commander," Donny began as he brushed off his cloths sarcastically, "I need a helicopter."

"Why do you need one?" Inquired Aso.

"That reason is not of yours to be aware of!" The psychic roared.

Suddenly, as Donny went up to Aso, he was knocked onto the floor by an invisible force, which caused him to bang his head against the control console. Seconds later, after nursing his wound, he stood up and glanced to his right. He found Miki standing, she had knocked him onto the floor with her telekinesis.  
"That, was very unwise my dear." The manipulated telepath muttered. Miki then lowered her hand which she had ready.

"What ever you are, you are not Donny, be gone at once!" She shouted.

"Your friend is gone, he's under my control now."

"And who are you?" Miki asked with a grudging tone in her voice.

"Humph, you'll find out very soon." Donny muttered.

Suddenly, he disappeared, he was completely gone. He wasn't the only one who was gone though, the young scientist, Asuza Gojo was absent as well.

"Where's Asuza!" Kazuma Aoki frantically shouted as he marched up to Miki. After all, he showed this concern merely because he and Asuza loved each other.

Aoki put his hand over his face in horror, he never expected to lose someone who was so close to him. His popularity among the G-Force crew dwindled over the years, as did Asuza's. However, they both had each other to cheer up when they were down. Kazuma used to be very disappointed about not getting a promotion, and Asuza seemed to just be there for him when he was troubled.

"Do not fret young one." Voices whispered in the air. To everyone's surprise, the tiny foot tall priestesses of Mothra made their appearance. Moll, Lora, and Belvera hovered in the air upon their steed-like escorts, Fairy Mothra and Garugaru.

"Moll, Lora, Belvera, oh you're here, thank God!" Miki rejoiced with relief.

"We haven't much time, evil is rising rapidly." Stated Lora. Shinjo nodded his head, as if he thought of something amusing.

"Yes we know, some psycho evil thing has taken over Donny's mind." He murmured as he folded his arms and became more serious.

Major Sho Kuroki was sitting down next to Commander Aso, he finally had an idea about Donny's change, however, he was reluctant to announce it.

"Um, I think that entity done this to him, it shocked him with some sort of energy. Here are some pictures of this thing." Kuroki announced, while he showed the Elias pictures of the life-form.

Moll squinted her eyes and observed every detail.  
"Moll, it cannot be!" Lora yelled as she put her hand on Moll's shoulder. Belvera then took a glimpse at the picture, then turned away with disgust.

"What is it?" Akira Yuki inquired as he slammed his hand on Aso's table. While waiting for the Elias to respond, he noticed nurses carrying away Dobashi's injured body.

Moll to in a deep breath, then spoke her mind. "That is a fragment……of Cyrstle Ghidorah's wing." She whispered.

"I see now," Miki yelped, "Donny is possessed because he linked to Cyrstle Ghidorah's mind once, so that means he'll always have access to Donny's mind."

"What about Asuza!" Aoki interrupted.

"There's nothing we can do about Donny or Asuza, they are both casualties." Aso sentimentally stated. He then leaned back in his chair and stared at the high ceiling, trying to think of a way to save both of them.

"If Cyrstle Ghidorah is destroyed, both Donny and Ms. Gojo may return to us." Belvera assured as she moved closer to her sisters. Moll then nodded her head, signaling her sisters that she was onto something.

"We must go, Cyrstle Ghidorah is thriving in Tokyo Bay, it is becoming very dangerous, Tokyo and other surrounding cities or towns must be evacuated." Moll's voice echoed as the triad of fairies diminished, by flying out of an open window.

Silence then crept into the room, everyone was speechless, except for Koji Shinjo that is.

"Well, I guess it wasn't King Ghidorah after all." He mumbled, in an attempt to break the overwhelming silence. Kazuma Aoki ignored what he said, and clenched his fists nervously.

"I'm going to save Asuza!" He shouted as he ran out of the room. Miki grabbed Shinjo and ran behind him, just to make sure he didn't to anything foolish.

"Miki wait," Aso shouted, "you must confront Donny, that maybe the only way he can come back to reality, also, I'm going to call a Professor from America, who is on vacation here in Tokyo, she is very good friends with Donny as well, and maybe able to help him."

Miki nodded somberly, then continued to follow Shinjo and Aoki……

It was mid-day, and the Elias were flying over Tokyo Bay, monitoring the evil that was rising.

"Moll, Lora, Look!" Belvera hollered while she pointed down at the waters.

The waters beneath them churned turbulently, huge waves slammed into the shores of Tokyo and flooded beach front streets. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared underneath of the waters and something began to emerge. The Elias screamed as pillars of water exploded into the air. They tried to back away but they were flung into Belvera and Garugaru. Fairy screeched in disorientation and staggered around next to Belvera's mechanical dragon.  
Moll turned around to check on her sister, but she was gone. Lora's fearful scream was heard. She had fallen off from Fairy when the wave erupted, now she was plummeting helplessly toward the water's turbulent surface. Luckily though, Belvera and Garugaru swooped down and caught her before she hit the water. In relief, Lora climbed onto Garugaru and hugged Belvera for a few seconds, until the courageous sister pushed her away. Physical contact wasn't really something she liked. Now the Elias were flying in a secure place, and they gazed upon the Bay as something began to emerge.

A terrible beast burst out of the water and glided into the air slowly. Three heads were mounted upon their necks, and he had two huge wings that were multi-colored. It was the celestial menace, Cyrstle Ghidorah. His malignant three necks writhed around as if they were three giant serpents, transcending over the Human world. His body was fully rejuvenated, except for one thing, he still bore the scar on his side. He remembered the creature that had defeated him before. He wanted revenge against his Earthly adversary Battra, who was victorious the previous time they encountered each other. Cyrstle Ghidorah flapped his colossal wings and sat his course for the beautiful metropolis, Tokyo.

The Elias stared at the saurian beast with fear and anger plastered against their faces. Cyrstle Ghidorah caused enough problems three years ago, and they thought that he was defeated by Battra completely, but somehow, he survived the terrible torments that the retributional insect inflicted upon him.

"My God, he looks as wicked as he did before." Moll murmured as she stared mysteriously at the beast.

"Why must he control Donny?" Asked Lora.

"Because he needs the mental strength of a human, and someone that provides a bridge between him and the Human Race, so he can conquer them." Belvera explained as a shiver crept up her spine. The dark fairy knew the minds of evil monsters, such as Desghidorah and Dagahra. Cyrstle Ghidorah was more powerful then they were, but he had the same goal that they did, to destroy the Human Race, and the world……

Donny leaned against a cement wall impatiently, waiting for his master to arrive. Asuza Gojo sat in a corner, and huddled herself up close to the wall. She was attempting to stay away from her manipulated colleague.

"What happened to you, and tell me the truth!?" The women fumed as she rose to her feet slowly. Donny paused, then glanced at her demonically.

"I'm in control of this Human's body, if you remove my spirit with in him, then he will die." He responded, as if Cyrstle Ghidorah was speaking through him.

Asuza knew that some evil entity was speaking. She didn't let that stop her though.

"You must fight this evil Donny, don't join it!" Asuza pleaded.

Suddenly, Donny swung around and back handed her across the mouth, which knocked her down rather easily.

"You pathetic, idiotic human, you'll learn to hold your pitiful tongue!" The frustrated psychic growled. Asuza went back to the corner and huddled down fearfully, attempting to avoid Donny's terrible wrath.

Meanwhile, Miki twiddled her thumbs gloomily as she rode in the helicopter. She could not figure out a way to bring Donny's mind back. She glanced around, she could sense Cyrstle Ghidorah's evil presence. The psychic opened her mind, she was attempting to reach the mind of a creature that would surely oppose the power of the galactic menace. Miki realized that Modra was too old and weak to defeat this foe by herself, so Miki called forth, to the sleeping powers of an oceanic creature, that would be able to aid in the oncoming battle……


	4. Chapter 3: Torbysnief's Secret

Chief Torbysnief stood in Modra's temple, that once bore the sacred orb, the Zoaxis. He pondered through old measly legends about the orb. He then decided to leave, he was quite fatigued from the days tiresome agendas. As he walked out of the teepee, something stopped him, some sort of energy barrier.

"Who is it, who's there!?" He panicked. He then spotted the Elias flying down from on high on their steeds. They wished to speak with the wise leader. They had left Tokyo, because they could sense that the Chief had hid something from their intuitive gaze. Something that was of great importance.

"So your highness, it appears as though you have something you haven't told us." Moll muttered sarcastically.

Torbysnief stared at the priestesses with astonishment, but then remembered that they had mystic powers, and could read his emotions and thoughts.

"Will you tell us, we do not like tapping into the minds of people for information." Lora warned as she wiggled her finger.

"Well…um…there is something I haven't told you about the Zoaxis, it has a missing piece, with this piece, it has the power to bring back the life of one who perished in the hands of this Cyrstle Ghidorah." Torbysnief muttered quickly. Belvera's face became furious after the leader's words.

"You are a fool, you shouldn't have hid this from us!" Hollered Belvera as her steed moved closer to the nervous old man.

"Calm down Belvera," Moll muttered, "we know more about you then you think, you are not an ordinary person."

Torbysnief's head sunk, and he bit his lips nervously. He knew that Moll was aware of his true identity.

"You are one-hundred and twenty-seven years old, and you have the body of a sixty year old, tell me, how is that so?" Moll inquired suspiciously. Torbysnief cleared his throat and decided to tell them what exactly had happened, however he still was reluctant to do so.

"Um….when I was first made Chief of Batan Island, there was an accident, and I was injured, and I made people take pity on me until they trusted me fully." Moll, Lora, and Belvera listened to him intently.

"After that, I practiced dark magic behind my people's backs, and I cast a spell on myself, which was to make me the leader here for an extra hundred years, but Modra found out, and hasn't been fond of me ever since." Torbysnief explained somberly.

"You practiced dark magic!" Lora yelled with both surprise and anger in her voice. Moll smiled sarcastically and shook her head negatively.

"You desired power, and I guess you got it, but we need to know where the second part of the Zoaxis is." Moll demanded.

"If I remember correctly, thousands of years ago, Mothra and the Cosmos civilization kept that last part, because if something evil ever possessed it, the evil would be able to wield terrible powers with it." Explained Torbysnief as he sighed in relief.

"You mean, it is on Infant Island?" Belvera muttered in astonishment. The Chief then nodded in response. Moll turned to Lora, she had a logical plan to put to the test.

"Lora, you must not come with me, Belvera needs you, go with her and return to Tokyo, I'll go to Infant Island and find the second piece of the Zoaxis." Moll requested.

"But, the second part will only bring one person back to life, and besides, no one has died at the hands of Cyrstle Ghidorah yet." Reminded Lora. Again Moll smiled and turned to gaze at Torbysnief.

"Open your mind Lora, he's still hiding information from us, the piece will restore a bit of Modra's energy as well." Moll explained intuitively. As soon as Moll finished, all three fairies glimpsed at Torbysnief distrustfully.

The wise fairy turned and smiled at her sisters, then ordered her steed, Fairy, to depart for Infant Island.

Just moments after Moll's departure, a great insectile figure flew past the waning moon. The deity Modra had risen from her mountain retirement once again to protect the world.

Lora and Belvera watched the great insect disappear on the northern horizon. Eventually, they turned their attention back toward Torbysnief.

"We'll be watching you." Belvera whispered under her breath as Lora jumped up from a stone platform and took her place on Garugaru directly behind her sister. Belvera gave a little smirk of sarcasm, then took of and diminished into the clear starry sky.

Torbysnief clenched his fists then exited Modra's shrine. As he stepped outside, he inhaled the moist night breeze uneasily and walked into another teepee adjacent to Modra's temple.

"Who was it?" A low voice questioned in the darkness that seemed to swallow the room.

"It was the Elias of Mothra." Torbysnief shuttered fearfully.

"You fool, you told them about the second piece of the Zoaxis orb didn't you!?" The voice shouted. Torbysnief cringed nervously and bowed his head respectively.

"They were able to read my mind, my dark powers don't block their telepathic abilities!" Torbysnief pleaded, attempting to calm the rising anger.

"No matter, Cyrstle Ghidorah will destroy them and the Humans, and we must see that Modra is destroyed as well." The voice commanded sternly.

"Yes master." Torbysnief bowed lightly then exited the dark teepee, while listening to his master chuckling evilly in the back ground.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beast of the Sea

Commander Aso paced stressfully around the room and grumbled. "Why in the hell do these monsters always pick on Japan."

"Aso, will you sit down!" Professor Gondo commanded as she slammed her hand on a desktop.

"No, Cyrstle Ghidorah is attacking the city, and we don't have the repairs completed from Godzilla's raid last year!" Aso blared as he glared down at the Professor.

"Commander, Cyrstle Ghidorah isn't here alone, I'm detecting a large amount of radiation building up in Tokyo Bay." Akira Yuki announced from his station.  
"What!?" Aso blankly shouted.

"Hmmm…..we're doomed." Gondo muttered as she leaned back in her chair.

Cyrstle Ghidorah flapped through the darkening sky and sent his shrill roar echoing down into the city. His great shadow was cast upon the ground below, which frightened scurrying people in the streets. His read, yellow, and brown wings glinted the dim sunlight and gave him a powerful menacing appearance. The three-headed menace fanned the massive appendages and he landed down into a bunch of small five or six story buildings. They were instantly crushed beneath his mighty feet.

He continued to stride through the city for several minutes, until he heard a large explosion of water in the bay. His three heads stared in that direction and watched the dark hued object that was emerging.

The 'King of the Monsters' returned from his year long revitalization. Godzilla raised his mighty head and roared with all his might. His tri-headed nemesis rose into the air and swooped down toward the saurian mutation, and placed himself down in the water directly in front of Godzilla.  
The great lizard's eyes widened, he was surprised by Cyrstle Ghidorah's immense size. Godzilla remembered his rival King Ghidorah, and how large he was, however this Ghidorah seemed even larger than that.

Cyrstle Ghidorah roared down upon Godzilla, and was trying to frighten him away, however, the monster king did not feel fear, all he felt was anger and hatred. Both monsters stared each other down and awaited for the first sign of action.

Donny stood in amazement at Godzilla's untimely appearance. He grumbled and complained about it.

"What, Miki must have called him, I should have eliminated her when I had the chance." He grumbled to himself.

"Whatever you are inside of Donny, leave!" Asuza screamed from behind the psychic. Out of anger, Donny swung around and raised his hand toward the frightened woman. Suddenly, a spear of electrical energy was released from the palm of his hand, and it lanced into Asuza's upper body. She screamed in agony and was tossed onto the cold cement floor by the electrical force.

"You are more foolish than I had expected, you're pathetic!" The telepath griped.

Asuza writhed on the floor in agony, and remained silent.  
"Godzilla shouldn't have come, he'll die horrifically under my wrath!" Cyrstle Ghidorah's spirit with in Donny roared……

Out in Tokyo Bay, both Godzilla and Cyrstle Ghidorah continued to stare each other down. Godzilla grew completely sick of waiting for his enemy to pull off the first move, instead he did so, by throwing his tail around and attempting to trip Cyrstle Ghidorah. Unfortunately, the dragon was not stupid, he reached down and bit onto the lizard's tail before it hit him, and drug him into the water violently. Godzilla disappeared underneath the murky liquid, only his tail was visible, and it whipped into the air unceasingly. The saurian king quickly rose to his feet and attacked Cyrstle Ghidorah furiously. His powerful fists slammed into the dragon's body, however it did not seem to affect him. Both monsters struggled in the cool waters, causing huge waves to whip up and slam into the shore.

Cyrstle Ghidorah raised his necks and roared malevolently. Godzilla watched his adversary release his terrible evil cry, and snarled. Suddenly, the three-headed beast lurched down wards with his razor-sharp toothed mouths and grasped onto Godzilla's arms and neck After sinking his teeth as deep as they could go, Cyrstle Ghidorah began to tear at the atomic leviathan's flesh. As expected, Godzilla released a squall of anguish as blood poured from his massive wounds. Finally, Cyrstle Ghidorah hoisted the mutated dinosaur out of the water and threw him into the lifeless city, and he disappeared underneath great amounts of rubble, and wreckage.

The demonic fiend threw his heads back and roared pleasurably at the result of his mighty power. He cackled and could only imagine how easy it would be to conquer the Earth this time, luckily in his case, there was not any sign of Battra…….


	6. Chapter 5: The Friendship Controversy

Miki Saegusa bit her lip nervously, she could feel the terrible pain that Godzilla was going through. She felt guilty for summoning him, she didn't wish to watch him suffer, however, she had no other choice. Miki was also concerned about her close friend, and hoped that he would be able to come back into reality. The young psychic's unceasing ponder was disrupted when someone's hand gently took a hold of hers. Miki looked to her side, and found Shinjo's handsome face staring back into hers. She wore a warm smile and rested her head on Koji's shoulder. Miki then turned and concentrated her attention upon another person who sat beside her. Darkness engulfed her cloaked figure, this was the woman Aso explained that would try and assist in Donny's recovery.

"We're approaching the building where I am detecting Donny's energy signal." Aoki announced as he nervously piloted the helicopter. Miki then took in a deep breath, and grasped Shinjo's hand even more tightly.

Again, Donny's insight into the great battle was disrupted when he heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the machine as it flew down toward the roof of the building. As the chopper landed on the roof, the doors swung open, revealing Miki, Shinjo, and Aoki. Eventually the cloaked woman made her appearance. Donny's original mind and memories could sense this woman's identity even before she removed her hood.

"Sahra, you should not have come." Cyrstle Ghidorah's voice mumbled with in Donny.

The young woman removed her hood. She had a thin beautiful face and her dark long hair waved in the wind behind her.

"Do you not remember me?" She asked sarcastically.

"You are Professor Sahra Ward of the American E.S.P. Institute." Donny blankly replied.

"I was your friend, do you not remember, do not let this creature consume you." Sahra pleaded.

As their conversation continued, Aoki went to Asuza and comforted her stressed, fatigued condition by kissing her on the cheek.

"This human can hear you but is unable to do anything," Cyrstle Ghidorah's spirit with in Donny snarled, "you were his friend, but now you are obsolete, you all are obsolete!"

"Cyrstle Ghidorah, leave him and be gone!" Miki shouted.

Donny glanced at the psychic malevolently and sneered. "You may have been this human's friend before, but now that I am in control of him, he is lost." Cyrstle Ghidorah's spirit chuckled.

Donny raised his hand and hoisted Miki into the air with his advanced telekinetic powers. He then smote her body against the wall, and let her fall feebly onto the floor.

"Cyrstle Ghidorah, stop!" Sahra yelled as she stepped closer toward him. Donny did not reply verbally, but instead he released bolts of energy both of his palms which seared toward Sahra. She braced herself and blocked the deadly barrage with a telekinetic barrier. Her defense was difficult to maintain, merely because the power in the electrical bolts were so potent. Donny ceased his attack, and laughed arrogantly.

"You have grown powerful Sahra, much more powerful than before." He chuckled.

Sahra's eyes then turned toward Miki, who was attempting to contact her telepathically.

"I must confront him, it is the only way we may be able to defeat him." Miki mentally pleaded. Sahra nodded kindly, and smiled. She took a step back, and allowed Miki to take the floor.

The brave psychic rose to her feet confidently and stepped up closer towards Donny, who displayed an angry glare on his face.

"Well, look who's ready for more fun." He muttered sarcastically. Donny then threw his head back and laughed. Miki in response gave him a nasty glance, then she shoved her hands forward, which sent out a telekinetic pulse that collided into Donny's body. He was thrown up against the opposite wall and then he collapsed onto the cold cement floor.

"Over-confidence will bring you to your destruction Cyrstle Ghidorah!" Miki shouted.

"You damn foolish girl!" Donny hollered as he sent more bolts of energy from the palms of his hands dancing toward Miki. She desperately tried to block the energy but the force was too potent. Her shield broke, and in effect, she was smote by the powerful blasts which slammed her onto the floor.

Koji Shinjo rushed over to his lover's side, and felt her face, she was still alive, but faintly. Donny snickered and shook his head negatively, then turned around to gaze upon the ensuing battle……

Cyrstle Ghidorah's serpent-like necks transcended above Godzilla and hissed maliciously at his injured form. He grew tired of Godzilla's lengthily delay. To the dragon's surprise though, the saurian beast eventually rose form the ground and confronted him. As the two beasts continued to battle, buildings and other edifices toppled over as if they were cardboard boxes.

The two monsters halted and stared at one and other. Godzilla noticed a scar on Cyrstle Ghidorah's side, the same scar that the larval form of Battra created three years before. Godzilla knew that he had to attack this weak point. Seconds later, his dorsal spines began to flash in their cool blue color. The lizard inhaled energy particles from the air and then released his colossal atomic ray which slammed directly into Cyrstle Ghidorah's wound and blasted right through the wound and out threw the his dorsal. The dragon released a terrible shrieked of pain and fell over onto his side. Godzilla roared triumphantly and kicked at his fallen nemesis. However, just as Godzilla finished his victorious bellowing, Cyrstle Ghidorah rose up and whipped the lizard's body with his three snake-like necks, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the skeleton of a construction site. Cyrstle Ghidorah was not going to let this 'Earthly' monster defeat him.

Donny wore a devious smile as he watched the King of the Monsters fail in his battle against the three-headed demon.

Miki then rose to her feet courageously with some help from Shinjo. She could not bear to watch Godzilla suffering like this. Out of anger, she leapt into the air and slammed herself into Donny violently, which knocked him onto the floor. The psychic recovered from the vicious blow and used his new powers to levitate his body into the air.

"You have nerve young one, but that will not allow you to defeat me!" Donny hollered as he jolted toward Miki at unbelievable speeds. Luckily, Miki was prepared. She raised her hands and froze Donny a few feet above the floor with a telekinetic field.

"My nerve may not allow me to prevail, but your arrogance won't give you the upper hand either." Miki muttered, and then threw Donny onto the floor.

The angry clairvoyant picked himself up off from the floor, and glared at Miki with immense hatred. He slowly walked up to the young woman. His angered face suddenly turned into a devious smile. Miki tried to sense his next move, but Donny's mental abilities prevented her from doing any such thing. Suddenly, before Miki could react, Donny back handed her across the face so violently that she collapsed onto the floor.

"I hope death meets you quickly." He mused as he once again, turned to watch the ensuing battle.

Dust loomed in the air, fires crackled in half-destroyed buildings and the fiendish form of Cyrstle Ghidorah awaited his opponent's next move. He then kicked at Godzilla's motionless carapace, and stepped back. He allowed Godzilla to get up slowly, for he was waiting for the perfect moment. When Godzilla was fully standing, bolts of energy streaked down out of the blackening sky and were absorbed into Cyrstle Ghidorah's cranial horns. Suddenly, three monstrous blasts of energy emerged from his gaping trio of mouths and seared into Godzilla's body. The lizard's flesh was immediately torn away when the beams hit his body. A blood-freezing agonizing squeal was released from the saurian beast, and it echoed across the metropolis.

Cyrstle Ghidorah absorbed Godzilla's terrible cry of anguish and snarled pleasurable at his enemy's torment. Right when the dragon was about to attack Godzilla a second time, he caught a glimpse of something on the far southern horizon, it appeared to be insect-like, so he immediately believed that his old foe Battra had returned to drive him away. However, as the insectile creature approached, it's features became clearer, and it was not Battra, but another. Another guardian who has risen to protect the Earth.

"No!" Donny yelled angrily he watched the insect fly over head. Miki was equally surprised, she never thought that Modra had the strength left to battle. She was truly related to Mothra, she never gives up. Again, to the psychic's surprise, the two diminutive women, Lora and Belvera flew down from on high, perched on the back of Garugaru.

"Hi, where's Moll?" Miki inquired instantaneously.

"She's finding the second piece of the Zoaxis orb." Lora replied.

"I highly doubt that she'll find it." Donny interjected with a hint of sarcasm.

Belvera clenched her fists. She seethed with anger towards Donny. He was her friend, but an evil spirit had completely taken over him, and now the entire world was at stake. However, the less aggressive Lora thought differently, she did not wish to engage Donny in battle. Her and Belvera conversed telepathically for a time, attempting to reach a decision.

"Lora, I don't wish to hurt Donny anymore than you do, maybe if we can drive Cyrstle Ghidorah's presence out of him, then the dragon will be severally disoriented or injured." Belvera explained.

"He has Cyrstle Ghidorah's powers in him as well, he maybe too powerful for us." Lora interjected.

"Stop being so pessimistic, do you want Mothra to return to a world she doesn't even know," Belvera roared, "Cyrstle Ghidorah could easily conquer this world, as the Elias it is our duty to protect his planet, even if it means sacrificing our lives, we have to try."

Lora considered Belvera's words. She bit her lip and could not make up her mind.

"Okay, we'll both try, remember our abilities, you use your courage, and I'll use my love, it may be different abilities, but we will both have a chance." Lora recommended.

She recalled the time when she had to join forces with Belvera against the malice of King Ghidorah. However, the triad was not complete without Moll, she could only hope for the best in the case of her wise sister who was seeking out the Zoaxis orb.


	7. Chapter 6: The Foresight of Miki

Cyrstle Ghidorah seethed with hatred as Modra's divine body floated above him. The two kaiju exchanged glances and roars. Modra flew with confidence, yet she could feel the aging process creeping up on her. Her wings felt heavier than usual, her time was nearing, but she wouldn't let that stop her, she was going to defend the world, even if it met risking her life.

The legless lepidopteron circled around the intergalactic infestation. The light breeze from the insect's graceful wings whipped up a dust cloud around Cyrstle Ghidorah. Eventually, the cloud of dust shrouded the three-headed dragon from all sight. That did not stop him though, he rose above the dust and pursued Modra. The elderly insect swirled around in the sky and swooped back down towards Cyrstle Ghidorah, passed him, and slammed her wing into his. He was knocked off balance, and roared loudly at his enemy. His reptilian eyes watched Modra intently as she circled around for another pass, thinking that she was going to perform the same maneuver. Cyrstle Ghidorah discovered that he was mistaken when two blasts of energy seared from Modra's antennas and lanced into his body, sending the vile creature hurdling backwards into a skyscraper. Modra released a small triumphant chirp, then began to circle the place where her enemy was buried in the midst of the dusty abyss.

As Donny continued to gaze upon the continuing battle tensely, Miki stood next to Koji and in front of Asuza and Aoki. Her eyes were becoming blurry, she could see an image becoming clearer, and she instantly knew that she was having a vision. It was a very clear one as well. She could see two people huddled next to someone's fallen body. As the image grew even more clearer, she discovered that the person laying on the floor was herself. Donny was on her left side and was holding her hand. Shinjo had his hand over on her face, it appeared as thought they were weeping.

Miki suddenly snapped out of the peculiar hallucination and put her hand over her mouth.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Asked Koji as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Uh, nothing, don't worry." She replied with a soft voice. Miki was surprised, that was the clearest hallucination she ever experienced in the last two years. The last one she had was when her and Donny experienced the same one, which was his memories of childhood and youth. Miki grinded her teeth, she was forced to see the future, in her opinion. She saw herself dead, it was only a matter of time. Will the vision come true, or will something change the course of the future?

The tiny insect Fairy streaked through the moonlit sky. Moll could see Infant Island on the starry horizon, and could feel a warm sense of safety rising with in her. She was still pondering though. The diminutive fairy didn't know where the piece of the Zoaxis was located. Moll then stared up into the beautiful vast night sky. The westerly wind blew her glamorous black hair around behind her.

"Oh Mothra, please help me find the Zoaxis piece?" Moll whispered under her breath. Suddenly, before her eyes, Mothra's form appeared in the mystic stars and gazed down upon her. Mothra then addressed her priestess:

"Do not fret my daughter, you will find it, search in my temple, and there you will locate it. Open your mind, and use the power bestowed in you my child……"

"Thank you Mothra, and good luck on your celestial mission." Moll whispered in gratitude.

The tiny woman's confidence grew, and she urged Fairy to fly as fast as she could do so. The second piece of the Zoaxis had to be found, before all time ran out…..

Modra continued to hover over the fallen body of Cyrstle Ghidorah, waiting patiently for his next move. Just as soon as she went to fly higher, the demon's wings began to flap rapidly, which allowed him to transcend above the nervous insect. Cyrstle Ghidorah swooped back downwards and slammed both of his feet into Modra's delicate body, causing her to impact against the debris strewn ground violently. The impact was very harsh, Modra's vision was blurred and she was disoriented. When her sight eventually cleared, something surprised her. Another creature was lying beside her, it was of course, Godzilla. Modra quivered, and remembered her previous battle against the saurian titan, and how powerful he was.

Godzilla suddenly opened his reptilian eyes and stared at his past adversary. However, it was not a glance of hatred or disgust, but a glance of pain and terror. He thought that Modra was on Cyrstle Ghidorah's side, however, that assessment proved to be untrue. Cyrstle Ghidorah descended from the smoky sky and landed down near Godzilla. Fortunately, before the dragon attacked him, Modra rose into the air and slammed her body into Cyrstle Ghidorah's side, which caused him to stagger backwards away from Godzilla. As Modra flew high into the night, Cyrstle Ghidorah managed to regain his control before he fell. He then followed the insect's aerial course very closely.

Godzilla was completely astonished. Modra had just saved him from Cyrstle Ghidorah's malicious blood-thirst. Hew knew that he owed the insect his life; so he feebly rose to his feet. Cyrstle Ghidorah was not aware that his nemesis had risen, that is until Godzilla grasped onto both of the dragon's tails and began tugging at them. The vile beast swung his necks around and released a terrifying roar out of annoyance, and prepared to douse Godzilla with his blue mouth rays. Before Cyrstle Ghidorah could shoot, Modra dived down from on high, and clipped his necks with her wings, in result from the strong wind current produced by Modra, and the strength of her wings, the dragon toppled over onto his abdomen. Both Godzilla and Modra then began to attack the vile beast simultaneously.

As all three monsters struggled difficultly, Cyrstle Ghidorah eventually began to gain the upper hand when he picked Godzilla up with his tails and threw him into several small, which knocked him out of the battle for awhile. Now Modra was left to contend with the space demon. Before she could attack him though, three devastating rays seared from the monster's mouths, and lanced into Modra's body and wings. After a deathful screech of agony, Modra tumbled out of the air, and smoke trailed off from her. Cyrstle Ghidorah roared pleasurably, and waited for his opponent to show herself that she was worthy to battle his kingliness….


	8. Chapter 7: Tragedy

Things back at the building that Donny and the others were on was about to get even more tense than before. Belvera smiled confidently as she ordered the tiny dragon Garugaru to fly next to Donny. The psychic turned and glared at the two fairies sitting upon the steed's back.

"You know Cyrstle Ghidorah," Belvera began, "if Mothra returns, you'll be destroyed anyway."

"If Mothra returns." Donny replied with a hint of sarcasm and negativity in his voice.

"Don't try to play funny!" She retorted. Donny's face grew livid at Belvera's suspicion.

"Funny, I didn't intend on playing funny, once Cyrstle Ghidorah destroys these two pitiful monsters, your world as it was would be over." Donny explained arrogantly while he chuckled.

Belvera grinded her teeth out of anger, she kept ignoring Lora who was trying to calm her down. The dark fairy kicked Garugaru's side, which gave him an order, which was to release his spiraling mouth ray, and he did so. Donny merely slapped the energy away, then he turned around to address the assembled bunch.

"You are all fools," He mumbled, while rolling his eyes, "your powers are infinitesimal compared to mine, it is illogical for you all to resist!"

Belvera and Lora glanced at each other nervously. Lora nodded, which signaled her older sister that she was going to try and drive Cyrstle Ghidorah from Donny.

"Donny, don't give in to this barbaric monster, you must resist him, think of your friends or loved ones," Lora introduced, "if you don't resist Cyrstle Ghidorah, then they will suffer after all the defenses of Earth have been depleted, I am asking you, not as an Elian Priestess of Mothra, but as your friend, please resist Cyrstle Ghidorah."

Belvera's eyes widened when Lora finished her catching speech. She did not know that her sister had the wisdom and courage to do that.

Donny then began to cringe, his real mind was fighting its way through Cyrstle Ghidorah's evil, because Lora's love and innocence was breaking through the terrible wall that the demon had created.

"Miki….Elias?" He muttered curiously as he squinted his eyes. As the psychic sorted his thoughts, Kazuma Aoki grew tired of his senseless delays, so he pulled out a pistol from his jacket pocket, and pointed it at the confused clairvoyant.

"Kazuma!" Asuza hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Don't make me stop, this has to be done or we are all dead for good!" He shouted. Everyone grew uneasy as Aoki pointed the gun towards their friend. They did not know what to do, and they had no idea if he was determined to pull the trigger. Aoki then closed his eyes, and finally pulled the trigger.

POW!

A gunshot thundered across the near buildings, and moments after that, a strong yelp of agony was heard.

"Donny!" Screeched Miki as both her and Koji ran over to him.

"Wait," Hollered the Elias, "Cyrstle Ghidorah is going to leave his body, do not get too close!"

Miki ignored their warning, but Koji listened. The nerve-wrecked women noticed the terrible gunshot wound on Donny's shoulder, and began to tend the wound. A few seconds after she began nursing the injury, a red hued wave of energy seared out of Donny's body, and Miki was instantly smote by the deadly force. She was tossed several meters backwards onto the floor violently.

"Oh my God!" Shinjo yelled as he witnessed he terrible situation. He then ran to Miki's side.

"Is she?" Asuza asked hesitantly. Koji felt Miki's neck for a pulse, and listened for breathing, Asuza instantly knew his response when he buried his face in his hand.

Lora bit her lip, and turned away from the sentimental scene. Belvera was also stunned about what had just taken place.

"She's dead…." Asuza mumbled as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Donny's near death as well." Belvera whispered.

Sahra Ward leaned up against the brick wall, and breathed scarcely at the terrible situation. She could sense Shinjo's thoughts, he was blaming the occurrence upon himself. So she slowly stepped up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why blame yourself Shinjo, it was the doing of Cyrstle Ghidorah?" She pointed out. Shinjo put his hand on Miki's warm face as Sahra's words echoed in his mind. "I…loved you…." He whispered.

As this was going on, Donny opened his eyes and faintly observed the scene.

"Miki!" He yelled, while trying to get up. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed at his shoulder and he clutched the agonizing area. He then removed his hand from his shoulder and looked at it. Blood was stained all over his hands, and so was his over-coat.

"Sahra, please help me over to Miki." Donny pleaded in agony. Sahra walked over, and gently assisted her friend. It was hard for her to do so, she never saw her friend in this terrible situation, and it was hard for her to see him that way.

"Aoki, go back and get Dr. Okayama, quick!" Shinjo hollered. Aoki went into the helicopter to signal her on the radio.

Finally, Donny sat down beside Miki with the help of Sahra. He stared at her face, and was completely speechless. He eventually began to talk to himself silently.

"What have I done to you my friend," He whispered, "I tried to fight against the evil, but it easily overpowered me in the beginning. Now my memory is plagued with the evil force that commandeered my mind, and the memory of your death."

Shinjo then glanced up at Donny with anger seething in his tear wrenched eyes, it was as if he was blaming Miki's death upon him.

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything," Donny murmured, "I know you loved her, I did too, but our relationship was beyond friendship, and beyond family."

Donny then stared into Miki's face, he felt as if time had completely frozen in that specific moment. Everything disappeared, he and Miki were the only two that were not stationary in time. The heavenly moon and starlight rained down upon the woman's lifeless body, giving her a somewhat divine appearance, Donny could not help but to blame the occurrence upon himself, in fact, he did not even have the will to live any longer. A gentle wind blew across Donny's face, as he held onto Miki's hand and he spoke. "You were part of me, and you will always be….."

Suddenly, Donny woke up, and found himself in the G-Force infirmary, Doctor Okayama was staring down into his face with relief. Donny smiled and tried to take in a deep breath slowly.

"Ah, I'm alive." He muttered as he tried to get out of bed, however, Okayama halted him.

"You have lost a lot of blood, you need to rest for several more hours." She explained as she shut the light off and exited the room.

Donny sighed and put his hand over his face, he knew that he would have to bear his recent memories for the rest of his life……


	9. Chapter 8: The Fate of Earth

Cyrstle Ghidorah staggered around in his disorientation, all because of his broken link with the human psychic. It was very foolish of him to center his mental stability on to the human, now he was weakened and confused, however, he would not let Godzilla or Modra defeat him.

The monster king rose to his feet and roared at Cyrstle Ghidorah. The three-headed demon responded with one of his own sadistic snarls. Godzilla stomped toward his adversary and slammed his saurian body into the dragon.

Cyrstle Ghidorah staggered backwards from the potent physical blow. Godzilla proceeded to attack once again, however Cyrstle Ghidorah was definitely prepared. His center neck bent down and lunged toward Godzilla, his cranial horn pierced through the atomic dinosaurs chest, causing enormous amounts of blood to spew from the wound. Godzilla released a shrill cry of agony as Cyrstle Ghidorah thrust his horn even farther into Godzilla's breast. In order to prevent the lizard from resisting, the celestial menace pinned his arms back with his other sharp-toothed mouths.

Fortunately, Modra rose into the air, and released her antenna rays, which bombarded Cyrstle Ghidorah's body, which forced him to release Godzilla and to begin attacking his aerial foe. Modra circled around the demon, as she did so a cloud of scales floated down from her archaic wings. Cyrstle Ghidorah writhed in agony as the scales electrocuted him when they came into contact with his body. Once Cyrstle Ghidorah was distracted enough form the pain, Modra slammed all of her weight into his abdomen, causing him to fall backwards into a towering skyscraper.

After the insect deity made sure that Cyrstle Ghidorah was down temporarily, she slowly glided down next to Godzilla's wounded mass. She gently nudged him to assess if he was still living. Suddenly, Godzilla's reptilian eyes opened faintly. He was in terrible agony, and could barely feel anything else but pain. Modra could sense his anguish, so she gently touched his awful wound with the tip of her wing. Small particles of energy drifted onto the wound, and Godzilla's tenseness lessened, and he gazed upon Modra in surprise, he could not feel any pain, she had healed his wound completely. Suddenly though, the happy moment for the two monsters ended when Cyrstle Ghidorah rose from the piles of rubble. As he gazed upon the two monsters' unification, he roared as anger and disgust seared through his veins. After that, he immediately released all three of his mouth rays at once, directed at both of his enemies.

Modra rose higher into the air and protected Godzilla from the destructive blasts. When the trio of beams slammed into her body, the intense force pushed her backwards, but it did not knock her over--instead, she absorbed the energy emitted by the rays. In result, her body became powered up, she could feel a temporary strength building in her ancient body.

Cyrstle Ghidorah was astounded by this insect's resistance to his destructive energy blasts. He seethed with fury and hate, he wanted to show this foe unbearable pain until she would beg for death. Fortunately, before the dragon could attack, Modra doused him with her more potent antenna rays. Their energy was so enhanced, that Cyrstle Ghidorah's wings were punctured by the two beams. As the fiend cried out in agony, Modra flew high into the air and dived back down towards the monster. The insect smote her body against Cyrstle Ghidorah's body, which tossed him backwards into a large pile of debris. Finally, Modra prepared to use her most powerful weapon, which is to release all the energy onto Cyrstle Ghidorah that she had absorbed and then some. She put her two inner wing tips together and released a ball of deadly energy, which was sent searing towards Cyrstle Ghidorah. When the enormous mystic bomb hit the dragon, a huge explosion erupted, which sent sparks high into the dark sky, like fireworks on the United States' Independence Day.

When Cyrstle Ghidorah hit the ground, thunder quaked beneath the city, causing edifices to shatter and crumble. Luckily, the building that the Elias and the others were on was safe.

Modra flapped her elderly wings majestically and hovered over the immense dust cloud that consumed Cyrstle Ghidorah. Her sapphire multi-faceted eyes scanned the area, but she could not detect any sign of her opponent. As Modra went to turn around, Cyrstle Ghidorah suddenly rose from the dust and rammed his body into hers, forcing her to fall into a collage of wreckage. The insect was dazed from the blow, and her vision became distorted. She was rendered helpless and could not get up, especially by the time Cyrstle Ghidorah flew down and stomped on the Goddess's wings. Modra screeched and writhed in agony as the dragon continued.

As Cyrstle Ghidorah was savoring his victorious attack, he was caught off guard when a blue hued ray slammed into his dorsal, tossing him off from Modra's body.

CRASH!

Cyrstle Ghidorah slammed head on into the debris strewn ground, and did a summersault. Suddenly, Godzilla's roar reigned out over the city as he gazed down upon Cyrstle Ghidorah. His attention was then centered on Modra, who was barely even moving, her dying moment was at hand. Is she died, there would be no way that Godzilla could defeat such an enemy….


	10. Chapter 9: Legendary Fulfillment

Chief Torbysnief gazed out over the quiet tropical sea that surrounded the island. He could not help but to think about his past conversation with the Elias. He admired their clairvoyant powers, however, they did not realize all the secrets that the semi-wizard was hiding from them. Just as he ended his thought, his son Ta'Kra approached, and announced that he was being summoned by someone. Torbysnief immediately left to meet the person.

Seconds later, he came to the covered entrance of the dark tent that stood near Modra's Shrine. He leaned against his staff-like walking stick uneasily, then reluctantly entered, only to find a room completely shrouded in darkness.

"Ah, Torbysnief, it's about time you arrived," He was greeted grudgingly by a mysterious voice, "everything is proceeding as predicted, you have done well for an old man."

Torbysnief clenched his staff tightly as he listened the overwhelming sarcasm.

"What now, my lord?" Inquired the Chief, while trying to conceal his anger.

"I need you, to destroy anything that has to do with Modra--shrines, temples, everything." The mysterious man sternly demanded.

Torbysnief could not hold his anger anymore, he accidentally raised his voice and confronted his master.

"We can not do that! Modra has shaped our society and development, to take that away would create chaos across the island!"

Just as Torbysnief ended his sentence, the darkly cloaked man immediately butted in.

"If you don't do it then I will execute every member of your family, starting with your son!"

The Chief remained silent, and bit his lip. He did not wish to have his family, or people perish, so he reluctantly acknowledged his superiors command, and disembarked.

The black cloaked figure sat down in his chair, which was shrouded in complete darkness.

"I will make sure that Modra is erased from this planet…." He muttered, and then began to chuckle demonically.

Moll restlessly sorted through old artifacts, and archaic devices that were stored in Mothra's Temple that were collected over the many years during the Temple's existence, which was as old as any human creation, or monster. She still could not find the orb, however, her wisdom urged her to press on.

After at least another hour of sorting through things, Moll began to remember what Mothra had said to her in their last conversation.

" ' Do not fret my daughter, you will find it, search in my temple and there you will locate it. Open your mind, and use the power bestowed in you my child.'" Moll quoted curiously.

" ' Use the power bestowed in you my child.'" Moll then focused.

Fairy Mothra then bleeped sympathetically toward Moll, who was caught in a loop of contemplation. She sorted through Mothra's words, they echoed in her mind over and over again. Suddenly, Moll's mind opened, she had a bright look smeared across her benevolent face. Finally, she realized what Mothra met, so she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a glowing stone rose up off from the cavern floor which was cluttered with millions of other stones. Anxiously, the fairy brought it near to her, so she could observe it. Moll knew how she located it now. Thousands of years ago, the ancient Cosmos (Elias) Civilization created an orb with two separate parts. After they were conceived, one piece was housed on Batan Island, and the other piece was hidden on Infant Island, to protect it from people or creatures that craved power. Luckily, the orb was designed to react to the telepathic energies emitted by the Elias. That is how Moll discovered it.

Moll unhooked her triangular pendant of wisdom from her necklace and touched the Zoaxis stone with it. As soon as she did so, both devices began to glow brightly.

Moll closed her eyes and allowed he power in the Zoaxis to sweep over her. Many images of the past went through her mind. Mostly the images of Modra and Mothra's history. Eventually they diminished, as did the Zoaxis. The legend of the Zoaxis orb was unfolding, now Moll had to return to Japan, to witness the result of the final battle, and to see in what monster the fate of Earth rested in.

Back at Tokyo, Lora and Belvera continued to observe the on going battle, in which Cyrstle Ghidorah began to prevail in.

Belvera clenched her fists nervously as she continued to watch Godzilla and Modra suffering.. At that same time, Donny Winter had come out of his medicinal rest, and he was thinking about what Miki would be doing in a situation like that. He knew of Miki's love for Godzilla, in fact he too felt sympathy for the atomic monster.

Finally, Donny stood up bravely, and glared at Cyrstle Ghidorah on the television screen angrily.

"Well Cyrstle Ghidorah, I hope you are satisfied, but you must know, we are not defeated yet." Donny muttered as he chuckled lightly. He then turned to Sahra Ward, one of his old dear friends that he cherished. She smiled beautifully in response.

"I'm going to need your help Sahra…." Donny announced somberly. Sahra stood up out of her chair and glanced at him, as if she had lost all hope.

"Really," She mumbled, "what can we do to oppose this power with out destroying ourselves?"

Donny instantly replied. "We must do something, I will not sit here and mourn for my lost friend and sympathize over those two monsters who are fighting to save our lives."

Sahra nodded in a somber manner, she then was able to understand Donny, he sort of felt responsible for the things that have been happening.

"Don't blame yourself damn it! You could do nothing about what was about to happen!" Retorted Sahra.

"You're probably right, but don't you think it is time for Humanity to step up and protect their world, instead of allowing brave monsters to sacrifice themselves like right now for instance?" Explained Donny, as he walked up to Sahra, who was staring down at her feet, listening to Donny's words.

Commander Takaki Aso was listening to their argument intently. He could see the logic in Donny's words, however he did not want to intervene, since he knew that it was a situation of the utmost importance to them.

Suddenly, Lora, who was standing on Aso's counter glanced over at the window in excitement.

"What is it Lora?" Aso inquired as he leaned forward in his seat in order to get closer to her.

Everyone then turned their attention down upon the tiny fairy.

"It's Moll, she finally has found the second part of the Zoaxis!" Lora screeched in excitement.

"There was a second piece?" Aso again asked.

"Yes, Torbysnief told Moll, Belvera, and myself about it."

After Lora's excitement enthralled everyone, their attention was centered on the ensuing battle, which was about to get more interesting.

Dust loomed in the air over the battle zone as Godzilla and Cyrstle Ghidorah paced around glaring at each other. Godzilla panted heavily, he was physically fatigued from the constant battling. Unfortunately, Modra could not assist him, she was still lying over in a pile of wreckage, waiting for death to take her.

Cyrstle Ghidorah was somewhat weakened, but not as much as Godzilla was. The three-headed dragon then released his destructive rays, and bombarded Godzilla with them. Huge explosions erupted into the air, and Godzilla squalled in agony as the forceful beams threw him onto the ground.

Cyrstle Ghidorah cackled demonically, and flew into the air slowly. Again, he released an assortment of beams, which battered Godzilla even more violently than before.

Cyrstle Ghidorah was convinced that his enemy had been defeated when there was no sign of movement in Godzilla's body. So the great beast landed back onto the earth in which he wanted to conquer. Immediately, Godzilla reacted, his spines crackled and charged brightly, and before Cyrstle Ghidorah could react, a sizzling blast of energy erupted from Godzilla's mouth. The atomic ray slammed into Cyrstle Ghidorah's left wing, and tore right through the material. Pieces of the appendage were flung into the air during the final explosion.

Cyrstle Ghidorah seethed with anger as he glanced at his severally torn wing, he despised this Human created mutation, and wanted to kill it by any means that were necessary. He then began to speak to Godzilla in his mysterious celestial dialect.

"You will regret ever encountering me, pathetic Earth creature. I will make sure that your death is gory and overwhelmingly painful."

Godzilla stood ready for what his enemy had to dish out, and he felt no fear from Cyrstle Ghidorah's words…..

The deity Modra sat in a pile of rubble helplessly, all she could hear was the insessant cries of pain of pain released from the battling behemoths off in the distance. She desired to aid Godzilla very much, unfortunately though, she did not have the strength to battle. She did not even have the ability to move her wings. Nevertheless, this soon changed for Modra could feel her strength slowly rejuvenating. Immediately, she realized that the Zoaxis orb was fully unlocked, both of the pieces.

Finally, her body began to shine brightly, and she levitated out of the wreckage. About half of her energy was restored, and she could feel the very fibers of strength building up in her body. The insect flapped her incandescent wings and released a mighty screech. After that, she swooped down into the battle, and struck her enemy with her luminescent wings.

After Modra streaked back up into the air, Cyrstle Ghidorah regained his posture and roared defiantly at the insect. As he prepared to attack Modra, another blast of crackling atomic energy slammed into his side, throwing the three-headed dragon into a half destroyed edifice. After Godzilla rendered his enemy, he prepared to grasp onto Cyrstle Ghidorah's tails, unfortunately though, Cyrstle Ghidorah had risen off from the ground and he towered above the King of the Monsters. Before he attacked Godzilla, Modra flew down and intercepted Cyrstle Ghidorah. She incessantly beat her wings across the demon's faces and slammed her body into his necks. The two monsters assailed each other constantly, and both of them roared arduously.

Cyrstle Ghidorah grew even more annoyed by this flying menace. He suddenly reacted viciously, and slammed all three of his necks into Modra's body and wings, which flung her backwards into Godzilla, causing both kaiju to topple over.

Lora took in a deep breath of uneasiness as she witnessed the dreadful battle.

"Cyrstle Ghidorah is going to win….it's hopeless." She muttered vulnerably.

"Don't say that, we still have hope left." A voice said. Lora turned and glimpsed at the window again. Her hopes raised as she spotted Fairy and her sister Moll flying in the open window.

Lora shouted joyously, hopped off from Garugaru, and sat on Fairy right behind Moll, who as well, was excited to see her sisters. The trio of fairies were so happy to see each other, however, they also noticed how all of the humans seemed gloomy and sentimental.

"What's the matter?" Inquired Moll as she turned and glanced at Lora. Lora's lovely smile turned into a saddened frown.

"It's Miki…..she's dead." Lora whispered. Moll felt a lump form in her throat at the news she just received. She did not wish to stay attached to the saddening subject, so she gave a little quote of wisdom.

"Our fate, is in the hands of Godzilla and Modra now, only they can save us…." She concluded.


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle's Closure

Thunderous crashes echoed across the dark metropolis as Cyrstle Ghidorah and Modra slammed into each other high above the city. Both monsters struggled against one and other violently, until they both fell into the city. Even there they struggled viciously, that is until Cyrstle Ghidorah began to gain the upper hand. He bit onto Modra's body, and sank his razor-sharp teeth into her flesh. Blood ran from the wounds Cyrstle Ghidorah inflicted. After he threw Modra onto the ground, he felt a sharp stab of pain spear into his back. He turned his heads around and saw that Godzilla had thrust an antenna spire from a building right into his flesh. More dark blue blood spewed from the malicious fiend's body.

As Cyrstle Ghidorah threw his heads back and screeched in agony, from the spire stuck in his dorsal, Modra rose off from the ground and concentrated both of her antenna rays onto Cyrstle Ghidorah's wing. The very skin and material on the appendage exploded and vaporized, eventually, his entire wing was blown off completely.

Ghidorah knew that his time was up, however, he did not want Modra to get away with his destruction. He gathered his final blast of energy, and released all three of his destructive mouth rays at once. Luckily, Modra used her special ability--energy absorption, which protected her from the deadly blasts. After she ingested all of the magnificently powerful amounts of energy, Modra released another barrage of antenna beams, which completely incinerated Cyrstle Ghidorah's other wing. The three-headed beast released a bone shattering scream as his wing exploded and vaporized instantly. After his endless cry of agony, Cyrstle Ghidorah seethed with anger and retribution. He leapt into the air and swung his body around, which was enough to swat Godzilla and Modra from their positions, causing them both to impact into the city.

Fortunately, Modra was back up and ready for battle. Cyrstle Ghidorah roared hatefully and stung his tails around, which were pointed directly toward Modra. A bolt of crackling energy seared from the lightning shaped horns at the ends of his tails. Modra managed to dodge one beam, but unfortunately the other lanced into her wing, and sort some of the thick edges of the appendage off. Modra did not waver though, the pain was intense, she managed to stay airborne.

Modra flew high into the air, then swooped back down, slamming her body into Cyrstle Ghidorah's side, which tossed him back onto the ground. Now the demonic beast was on the ground, and couldn't get up, it was Godzilla and Modra's final chance to defeat him.

Both monsters summoned their greatest amount of energy, and blasted Cyrstle Ghidorah's paralyzed body. Eventually, a great explosion erupted that echoed across the city. The demon's remaining energy reacted with Modra and Godzilla's, causing his body to explode and incinerate. When the smoke finally cleared, Cyrstle Ghidorah was no where to be seen, at last, he was finally defeated!

The G-Force conference room was full of laughter and endless cheering due to Cyrstle Ghidorah's defeat. Everyone rejoiced, except for Donny. He realized that Cyrstle Ghidorah's defeat came at a great cost, the death of his friend. Sahra Ward noticed his somber condition and walked up to him.

"These things are part of life," She explained kindly, "you couldn't change it, I couldn't change what happened, it was not my fault, and it isn't you fault. We must press on with our lives, Miki would have wished that."

Donny smiled at his friend and tears glistened in his eyes from her deep speech.

"Even now Sahra, you do not fail to help me, I'm glad you're here." He muttered as he broke down and wept. Sahra reached around, and gave her friend a hug.

Eventually, after their friendly hug subsided, Koji Shinjo walked up and hugged Donny. Since he was as close to Miki, he was equally sad.

"I'm so sorry for blaming this on you." He whimpered. Donny smiled, or at least tried to because he was all ready sobbing quite a bit.

"I know how you and I have not really gotten along in the past, but now it is time to set aside our differences, and cherish our memory of Miki." Replied Donny as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Suddenly, everyone's special moment was disrupted when the heard the mighty cry of Godzilla.

Modra and Godzilla sat near each other in the dusty clutter that remained of that section of the city. The two monsters did not feel hatred or anger against each other any longer, that was all realized when Modra turned to Godzilla and addressed him in her kaiju-style tongue.

_"Thank you Godzilla, I couldn't have done that alone, I am grateful."_  
Godzilla nodded slowly, and a little smile seemed to form on his face.

_"This is our world, and we must protect it."_ He replied as he got up off from his sitting position. Godzilla then nodded toward Modra once again, and turned around, to make his way back to the ocean.

Modra remained, and was a lot more relieved than she had expected. From the ashes of old enemies, their previous relationship was of hatred and anger toward each other, now their friendship was established, and would never be broken……


	12. Chapter 11: What You Leave Behind

The G-Force Building's Commemorative Hall was full of somber personnel and other people. On this day, Miki's funeral service was being held. She was up in the front of the room, in her casket that was decorated with large amounts of beautiful flowers and plants. Miki rested in her casket, and was untouched since the day she had died, fortunately, her body was preserved since then, and she still appeared as radiant as she did before.

Everyone waited for Commander Aso to come out and do his service, since it was his duty to do so because he practically knew Miki Saegusa since she was a small child. Also, he was also her close friend.

The seats were organized accordingly in the hall. Miki's family sat in the front row, which included her older sister, younger brother, and her aunt and uncle. Unfortunately her parents weren't there because they had died twenty years ago, during Godzilla's raid in 1985.

Donny Winter, Koji Shinjo, and Professor Chinatsu Gondo sat in the front row with Miki's family, since they were her closest friends.

Finally, at long last, Commander Takaki Aso emerged from the nearest door at the front of the room, and stood up at the podium near Miki's casket. He could hear the crying of people across the room, he too felt like sobbing, however, he had to keep a clear head in order to finish this successfully. After a short prayer with the congregation, he delivered his service.

"Today is a sad, depressing day, because we are bidding farewell to a close friend and family member," Aso introduced, "Miki Saegusa is a woman we all shall remember dearly. She was kind, and would do anything in order to help you. She has been with G-Force for twelve years now, since it was officially established in 1993. There she met Lieutenant Koji Shinjo and Professor Chinastu Gondo, who became very good friends of hers. Even before that she was a par to high positions. In 1989, she was an advanced student at the E.S.P. Institute, and eventually became one of the leading directors there along with her very close friend Donny Winter, who she had met a few years before 89'."

Donny smiled as tears came to his eyes once again. He glanced at Miki's lifeless body, and could instantly remember his grandmother's death and funeral. He could never imagine that he would be witnessing his best friend's funeral service.

Suddenly, another thing that caught Donny's eye were the Elias, who were flying high near the ceiling, smiling down upon him. Even Belvera was smiling. He could not figure out why they were doing this, and it irked him greatly.

Eventually, as Aso continued his speech, everybody caught a glimpse of Modra, who was flying above, near the building, releasing some sort of powder from her wings. Some people got up and ran, while others knew that it would be inappropriate to leave.

Suddenly, Donny could sense something very unusual. He looked back up at Miki's body, and it was luminescent. Donny rose to his feet in surprise with Shinjo and Gondo doing the same on each side of him.

The Elias this time had their heads bowed, and their hands folded, as if they were praying.

Finally, Miki's body shined even more brightly, and it levitated out of the casket. Eventually she was placed on the floor, and her body's glow diminished.

Donny and Shinjo walked up to her, they were very curious as to what happened. As they stood near her, Miki's eyes instantly opened, she was alive!

"Miki, oh my God, you are alive!" Donny rejoiced as he hugged her with all the love in his heart. Miki smiled nervously, as she got up off from the floor. Everyone gathered around, to celebrate her return.

Moll, Lora, and Belvera smiled at each other and watched the great deity, Modra, flying back into the beautiful sky.

"Finally, the Zoaxis legend is complete. Miki has been revived by Modra. The once person that she had the power to do it for." Moll explained while smiling intently.

The Elias smiled at one and other, and continued to watch the celebration of Miki's return.


	13. Epilogue

_Sahra's Departure; (Tokyo Airport)_

Sahra Ward and Donny Winter walked outside at the Tokyo Airport. Sahra carried all of her luggage and was ready to leave for America.  
"Well, goodbye Donny." She said as she smiled beautifully.

"Goodbye, it was nice being able to see you again. I have never really forgotten you, we last encountered each other which was at least seven years ago." Explained Donny as he gave her a warm friendly hug.

"You know I will always be your friend, and remember, if you need any help, help of any kind, I will be there for you." She reminded as she picked up her luggage and began to walk onto her plane.

"Thank you, I shall be there for you when you need it as well. Goodbye my friend, and until our next meeting." Donny shouted as he waved at her. Sahra turned around and gave Donny one last friendly smile, before climbing into her plane that will bear her off to America……

_Repairing the Damage; (The Chinese Garden Restaurant; Nagoya)_

Donny, Miki, and Koji all ate dinner together that night. They were having a large conversation about what went on during the past week.

"I'm so glad that you are all right Miki." Donny muttered while smiling at her. The hungry psychic smiled in response, as she practically inhaled her food.

"Yeah, me too, it was very unusual, thinking that you were actually dead," Shinjo interjected, "so, do you remember what it was like when you did die?"

"No, to be honest, I don't remember anything." Miki replied as she took a moment to think about Shinjo's question. Unfortunately though, Donny could remember everything, and it still haunted him, however, it did not bother him that much anymore.

"Well, all that matters is that we are all together again, in the future, we must be more careful." Donny concluded positively as they continued to eat and repair the terrible events that had unfolded.

As they had the impression that things were back to normal, they were wrong. Somewhere in the world, great evil and fear was rising, and for all the time it was developing, it slipped right under their noses, and it can't be stopped not……

**_The End_ **


End file.
